Second Chances
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: Sequel to Invisible to Him. I strongly suggest you read that first. Mikan and Natsume have finally had the chance to meet differently. Fate has given them a chance, a second chance. NXM finally!


****

Tomorrow i have a mountain load of homework so i might as well enjoy the time i have now.

Plus it's the sequel everyone is waiting for, even me!

ENJOY

* * *

Mikan's POV

Hey, do you believe in second chances? Well, i didn't, i thought that you only get one shot so you should make the best of it.

But i was wrong. Life will give you many chances and people will continue to make mistakes, until you get it right.

And that's exactly what happened...

_Flashback _

_Today is the last of Gakuen Alice. Finally away from all these fakes, and into the real world. I can't wait. But i'm a bit disappointed because i'll never see Natsume Hyuuga again. _

_Yes, four years later and i'm still in love with him. He never even gave a single glance towards me, still invisible i see. Sigh, well it doesn't matter now, because i'm gonna forget about that jer- _

_BUMP_

_Oww, what was that? I picked up the soccer ball that hit me in the head, and looked around._

_"Oi pass the ball" A husky calm voice came from behind, and if i know that voice it's probably...him._

_"Oh, um here" I turned around and yes it was him. Those mesmerizing crimson eyes and messy raven hair. I tried to impress him by kicking the ball, but being the klutz i am i tripped. Just my luck, tripping infront of the love of my life._

_"Tsk, careful strawberries" He smirked, and it ruined my whole day. I went into depressed mode, and picked the ball up and gave it to him. _

_Just as i was about to walk away, he called out._

_"Wait, Mikan" I froze. D-did he just call me Mikan? That made my day. _

_"U-uh yes?" I slowly turned around. i had hope in my eyes, and waited for something magical to happen...but it didn't._

_"Hn, nothing" He said and walked away. A huge bunch of people were surrounding him, offerering him drinks and food. And me? Well, i just walked the other direction thinking, that's as good as it gets, Mikan._

_I got ready for our prom dance, which was ironically a maskerade theme. So i had a beautiful mask on, with sakura petals around the sides. I wore a crimson dress that went up to me knees, and my hair was neatly curled, and let down._

_As i pushed the doors to the ball, i saw everyone's attention turned to me. I gulped and thanked Kami-sama, for having this mask. Anyways i slowly made my way to the dance floor while rejecting so many guys for a dance, when i bumped into this guy. _

_"Oh, i'm so sorry" I said while bowing my head. He had a hazel mask on, with sakura petals on the side it almost looked like we were matching._

_"Oh, no it's my fault." He had raven hair, and almost looked like...no way i'm it's not HIM i mean there's plenty of other raven haired guys. Calm yourself Mikan. We were awkwardly standing when a slow song went on. _

_Well this is awkward, what should i do? Just then a couple bumped into me and pushed me into him. He caught me just in time and was holding me in his arms, KYAAAA i think is this a dream or what?_

_"May I have this dance?" He lend out hand and i gladly accepted. I wrapped my arms around his neck his arms were around my waist. We were dancing silently until he blurted out._

_"Who are you?" _

_"Um, isn't the point of the mask to hide your identity" He chuckled._

_"Sorry, it's just you look so beautiful" I blushed crazy. Gosh, get a hold of your self. Breathe._

_"If this is a corny pickup line you use to get girls, it's not working" I retorted. Nice one._

_"It's not" He simply said. "Because, I'm not like The Natsume Hyuuga" _

_"Oh really? So you don't act nice to girls just to get them to fall in love with you? Your not an inconceited jerk, who is so self centered?" He smiled, and if felt so familiar._

_"Nope, I'm a totally different person tonight" _

_"Good, i guess were both different tonight" I said._

_"Why? What are you like?" _

_"Well, i'm usually invisible and no one really notices me. But tonight, everyone is eyeing me" I said nervously._

_"Hn, I can tell. So your not gonna tell me who you are?" He twirled me around and gently pulled me in his arms. My heart was beating madly. _

_"U-Um, n-no?" I said unsure. He smiled._

_"Would you care who i was? Even if i have an unpleasant reputation?" he asked_

_"P-probably n-not" I stuttered and he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear._

_"I'm the inconceited jerk, that's so self centered" My eyes widened. He continued "But tonight i'm just Natsume"_

_"Just Natsume" He nodded. Should i trust him? Well i guess it won't matter if he doesn't realize it's me._

_"So, you're okay with me?" _

_"Honestly, no. But because tonight your "just Natsume". Sure why not?" I smiled._

_"Are you gonne tell me who you are now?" he asked again._

_"Hmmm, let me think...No." _

_"Why?" He pulled me in even closer and i could feel his breathing._

_"Because, if you found out who i was, you'd realize i'm not cinderella"_

_"What if i didn't care if you were cinderella or the ugly step sister" he joked and smiled. Arghh, get a hold of your self mikan, it's not real. _

_"It doesn't matter, because it's no__t meant to be" I kissed him on the cheek and left hurrily. WHAT DID I JUST DO? I left him dumbfounded. I took off my mask and went to the nearest Sakura tree._

_I touched my lips, it felt so surreal. Like the last time we spoke. I was dazed. Just as i was about to go home, i heard a rustle and hid up on the tree. Crap, what if it's Natsume?_

_My guess was right. I was looking down on him, leaning on the trunk and ruffling his hair. He threw his mask on the ground and sighed frustrated. Oh boy what do i do now?_

_I was gonna slowly climb down the tree when a branch snapped off and i fell._

_Just as i closed my eyes and waited for the ground to hit me... it never did._

_I opened my eyes one by one and faced myself with a crimson eyed boy. That exact playboy i fell in love with. Natsume Hyuuga. _

_And i fell right in his arms. This just might be my worst day ever, i saw his eyes in shock to see that it was me. The girl he danced with was little ol' me._

_"M-Mikan? Mikan Sakura?" I bowed my head down, still aware of the fact i'm in his arms._

_"Um surprise?" He let me down and grabbed me by the shoulders, i waited for whatever was coming at me. A slap? A diss? Anything. I was ready for anything...or so i thought._

_He pulled me in for a hug. What just happened? Did he just hug me? _

_"Um what was that for?" He sighed frustrated and sat down beside the tree. I quietly followed. _

_"Hey, do you remember when we first met?" he asked_

_"Um, yea i was new here and you acted nice to me just so you could make me fall for you" I cringed at the memory_

_"I wasn't acting" _

_"You weren't acting?" I repeated._

_"Do you remember when we last met?" He ignored my question and i was starting to get frustrated._

_"Yes. I tripped and you saw me and asked why i wasn't into you. Then you told me about your..." I remembered about the secret he told me and no one else._

_"My secret. Then you trusted me with yours. That was the first time in my life someone trusted me with anything. Everyone thinks i'm fake but you were the only one who didn't worship me. The only one who saw through me." _

_"Okay, but what does it matter? You're you and i'm me." I stood up to walk away, when he grabbed my wrist._

_"I love you" I froze, did mean that? _

_"You love me? You don't even know me" _

_"Your not the invisible girl you think you are Mikan. I may not know alot about you, but i know enough to love you" _

_"If you love me then why did you ignore me the past four years?" I asked face to face. Hazel to Crimson._

_"I didn't think that you go for "the natsume hyuuga" _

_"Well, you got that right" _

_"But. Would you go for just Natsume?" He pleaded. I stared right into his eyes and found nothing but truth. Did believe in second chances? i used to not, but now... maybe._

_"That depends, who is this Natsume?" I smiled, and he smiled back._

_"Here let me introduce myself. I'm Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga" He held out his hand and i shook it._

_"Mikan, Mikan Sakura" _

_Flashback Ends _

Five years later, here i am. Wear a creamy white wedding gown, and walking down a small chapel, staring lovely at the love of my life.

Smiling at him and him smiling back.

Thinking about the future we would have together.

Did I belive in second chances?

Yes, Yes I did.

**FINALLY I AM DONE.**

**There are soooooooo many cheesy and OOC-ness. This took me forever because my brother erased it once, then i erased once. **

**So technically it's been rewritten three times**

**RXR**


End file.
